


Transformation

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Wilderness [1]
Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassiqueMystique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/gifts).



We howl at the moon like wolves. 

You turned me into a predator and you taught me how to hunt. 

Respecting what the soil of the New World has to offer. 

A frightened lad into a resourceful man.

A kindred soul you are, that being surrounded by your presence has renewed my faith. 

I was reborn into a life where I had left shame behind.

You gave me pride behind your self righteous cause and I am forever in your debt. 

 

"He sees himself in you."

 

I hear Sokanon’s words echoing when you praise me for even the smallest of task.

There's a gracious swelling in my heart when I catch you smiling at me.

Your canines loose and they gleam in the crisp morning Sun. 

The swelling of the snow surrounding us.

As it melts, I fear that we’ll lose our wonder and we’ll be left untouched by the majestic caress of the wilderness.

In my vision I see you and only you. 

I see your strengthens, your fears, your doubts, your thoughts, your pain.

In your vision you see yourself but I know you also see me.

You see my ambitions, loyalties and dreams.

You relive your transformation over from the start as I evolve.

You dragged me into your pack and gave me a home.

By your side I choose to stay and here I will remain.


End file.
